1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rear bumpers for motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a tow hitch rear bumper assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a motor vehicle is equipped with a rear bumper assembly in order to protect its body in a low speed vehicle collision condition. It is also known that a separate tow hitch assembly may be equipped to a rear end of the motor vehicle in order to provide the motor vehicle with additional towing capacity. The rear bumper assembly typically includes a beam that extends transversely across the rear end of the motor vehicle. The tow hitch assembly typically includes a tow hitch receiver which is welded to a transverse tubular cross member and the tubular cross member is mounted to a frame of the motor vehicle through a pair of mounting brackets.
Although the above separate rear bumper and tow hitch assemblies have worked well, it is desirable to integrate these two assemblies into a single assembly in order to share their rigidity for both functions. It is also desirable to have an assembly, which will be lightweight and more durable while still meeting the motor vehicle towing requirement. It is further desirable to provide an integrated assembly that will enhance the rear bumper protection function in a low speed vehicle collision condition. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an integrated tow hitch and rear bumper assembly for a motor vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention is a tow hitch rear bumper assembly for a motor vehicle. The tow hitch rear bumper assembly includes a rear bumper for attachment to a frame of the motor vehicle. The tow hitch rear bumper assembly also includes a tow hitch disposed below the rear bumper and connected thereto. The tow hitch rear bumper assembly further includes an arch shaped reinforcement connected to the tow hitch for attachment to the frame of the motor vehicle.
One advantage of the present invention is that a tow hitch rear bumper assembly is provided for a motor vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the tow hitch rear bumper assembly integrates a tow hitch and rear bumper for a motor vehicle. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the tow hitch rear bumper assembly has an arch shaped support for the tow hitch. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the tow hitch rear bumper assembly reduces possible damage to the motor vehicle in a low speed vehicle collision condition. A further advantage of the present invention is that the tow hitch rear bumper assembly is lightweight and meets motor vehicle towing requirements.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.